countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Slovakia
Slovak Republic|image1 = Slovakias.png|Male Eslovakias.jpg|Female Flag of Slovakia.png|Flag Coat of Arms Slovakia.png|Coat of Arms |dates_of_life = 28th October 1918|capital = Bratislava|official_language = Slovak|population = 5,445,087 (2018)|friends = Austria Canada Czech Republic European Union Finland France Germany Greece Lithuania Poland Serbia Spain Hungary (neutral) Italy NATO United States Romania Russia (neutral)|enemies = Hungary (neutral) Kosovo|National sport = Ice Hockey|National food = Bryndzové Halušky|translate = Slovenská republika|author = @russkiboye (male) @__.slovakia.__ (female)|national day = January 1|currency = Euro}} Slovakia is a landlocked country in Central Europe. It is bordered by Poland to the north, Ukraine to the east, Hungary to the south, Austria to the west, and the Czech Republic to the northwest. Slovakia's territory spans about 49,000 square kilometers (19,000 sq mi) and is mostly mountainous. The population is over 5.4 million and consists mostly of Slovaks. The capital and largest city is Bratislava, and the second-largest city is Košice. The official language is Slovak.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovakia Description Appearance Male There are many variations of Slovakia's male appearance. He's usually represented with clothes very similar to that of Russia. Female Slovkia as a female, will be sometimes be depicted in a dress, where there is a navy blue upper side, with a baby blue bottom half, as it was like a skirt; within that part, has a middle strip that is tied. She covers her legs in white stockings, and has pink or red slippers. Personality Slovakia is nice to some, but mean to others. They sometimes fake happiness, for their friends. Otherwise there really helpful! Interests Drinking Kofola. Flag Meaning The colors stand for Slavic unity and independence. Double silver cross - Christian symbol for older resurrection of Jesus Christ, which was used in the Byzantine Empire since the 9th century. Three mountains represented on the coat of arms are – Matra, Tatra, and Fatra. Red Shield was the color of many armorial attributes at the end of the 12th and the beginning of the 13th century. It is not the bloody skies symbolizing the suffering Slovaks during Magyarization, as it is reported by some authors. Other Symbols Slovakia is one of a few countries with no national animal. The national anthem is "Nad Tatrou sa blýska". ''(Lightning Over The Tatras) Nicknames Slovi, sometimes Kia. History Slovakia has a very closely tied history with Czech Republic. Slovakia was part of the Great Moravian Empire (Great Moravia). Later, after the disintegration of the Empire, Slovakia became a part of the Kingdom Of Hungary and Bratislava was even the capital for a time. World War ll During World War II, Slovakia was pressured into becoming a puppet state and technically split itself from Czechoslovakia (Czecho-Slovakia). Both states became puppet states, but eventually, they became separate until reuniting again after the war. After, Czechoslovakia was under the influence of the Soviet Union, of which they got rid of during the Velvet Revolution. Velvet Divorce In 1993 the country split into the Czech Republic and the Slovak Republic. They remained close partners. Since the fall of Czechoslovakia, it remained neutral until 2004, when it joined the EU. Organizations and Affiliations * European Union * Visegrád Group Politics Government Public Views Geography Heavily-forested, the rugged Ore Mountains dominate the central regions of Slovakia, while the Carpathian Mountains cover its northern borders with the Czech Republic and Poland. The tallest peaks are in the Tatra Mountains. The highest point is Gerlach Peak, rising to 8,743 ft. (2,665m) The mountains slope into the fertile lowlands of the Danube River plain as well as to its southeastern border with Ukraine. Significant rivers include the Danube, Morava, Hron, Hornad and Vah. The Hron, is a 298 km long tributary of the Danube and the second-longest river in Slovakia. Its basin covers approximately 11% of Slovakia's territory. The lowest point of Slovakia lies near a place where the Bodrog River crosses the border with Hungary, at 308 ft (94m) above sea level. Slovakia is rich in small natural lakes, as well as reservoirs that were built in order to store water to prevent flooding or to generate electricity. And Slovakia is the only European country outside of Scandinavia to have a geyser. Located near Kosice, the geyser shoots 1,056 gallons of water 98 feet into the air for 20 minutes once every 32-34 hours. Relationships Family * 'Belarus' — cousin * 'Bosnia and Herzegovina' — cousin * 'Bulgaria' — cousin * 'Croatia' — cousin * 'Czech Republic' — twin brother/sister * 'Montenegro' — cousin * 'North Macedonia' — cousin * 'Poland' — brother/sister * 'Russia' — cousin * 'Serbia' — cousin * 'Slovenia' — cousin * 'Ukraine' — cousin * 'Lithuania' — wife (depends on the person) * 'Latvia' — sister-in-law * 'Estonia' — sister-in-law * 'Austria' — sister-in-law * 'Hungary' — brother-in-law Friends * 'United States' — friend * 'Canada' — good friend * 'Finland' — good friend * 'France' — friend * 'Italy' — good friend * 'Serbia' — good friend * 'Spain' — good friend * 'Greece' — good friend * 'Germany' — friend * 'Romania' — good friend Neutral * 'Hungary' * 'Russia' Past Versions * 'Czechoslovakia''' Opinions Czech Republic Czech Republic and he are twin brothers. They are mostly seen as siblings. They were best friends from the beginning, and they ran away together and never split up. Poland A bordering country to Slovakia, second closest friend. References Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Slavic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Visegrád Members Category:UN Members